Snatched
by Blaire023
Summary: This is my first in depth WeeVer fic. It's going to be looooong and it's going to be tough and it's not a random peice of fluff. It's hardcore WeeVer. Not porn, jeez, dirty minds, much? Chap 2: Part 1 of 2 up.
1. Prologue:

**Author's Notes**:

First I must tell you how this little plot started. Honestly? I'm so effing sick of Lilly this and Lilly that and somehow Weevil and Veronica can rarely be in the same fic without Lilly being mentioned. I can't stand Lilly and why does she get all the hot guys when all Veronica had was Duncan? What's up with that? Anyways, I don't like Lilly and if it were up to me, Lilly wouldn't exist. So there. :P This plot stems from me wanting to make Weevil and Veronica come together on their own without interference of she who shall not be named...and it morphed into a novella. :) This takes place around about Season 2 Episode 18-19-20ish and goes on from there.

Prologue:

Veronica woke up out of a dead sleep. Her dreams had consisted of nothing but darkness, an overwhelming sense of being in the middle of nowhere. She turned under the covers of her double bed to face the door and blinked hard again and again to focus her night vision. Her eyes were still droopy with sleep, her brain slowly trying to clear out of a fog. She dropped her arm off the bed, anticipating the silky fur of Back-Up's neck and frowned a little when she felt nothing but air. She wondered where he went, when normally his sleeping spot was right beside her bed. She wondered if maybe his absence was what had penetrated her dream of nothingness, if maybe that was why she'd felt a sudden shift in the air around her.

Veronica was by no means a heavy sleeper. She also wasn't a morning person, which didn't matter right now since the clock on her bedside table told her it was a little after 3 a.m. Feeling a little foggy yet she swung her legs over the side of her bed carefully and rubbed at her eyes with her fingertips. Maybe Back-Up needed out. He usually nudged her with his cold nose to get her attention at night and when that didn't work he'd whimper a little. Tonight, though, the small apartment she shared with her dad and dog was eerily silent.

Still trying to decide whether or not to leave the comfort of her warm bed, Veronica made a few small kissy noises, calling to Back-Up. She expected to hear nails scrape against the wood floor to alert her of his arrival. She heard nothing.

The fine hairs on the back of her neck started to tingle and she automatically reached for the switch of her lamp. She clicked it once, twice, three times. Nothing. Everything was dark. Everything was quiet. She monitored her escalated breathing, in through her nose slowly, out through her parted lips the same. She felt around behind her, unwilling to take her eyes off her bedroom door that stood wide open and felt a rush of relief as her fingers encountered the taser.

She'd been through a lot in the past two years and she didn't take the liberty of feeling safe in her own home anymore. Granted nothing had ever happened in her own home, but she still didn't like being asleep and vulnerable to the crazy sicko's that seemed to haunt Neptune and her own imagination. She grabbed the taser in her right hand and flipped the little button on the side to let it charge. She slowly lifted the phone off the cradle that lay beside her lamp near her bed and heard nothing. No dial tone. Still silence.

A quick sense of dread washed over her, flooding her senses. She wasn't some wisp of a girl who thought the phone had just been cut off over a late bill. No, not her. She knew, right then, that something bad was lurking outside her bedroom.

And it was that thought that didn't have her calm and composed enough to hear the sound of someone moving slowly toward her over the pounding in her ears.

She'd just stood up and replaced the phone in the cradle when a hard object hit her from behind. Her hands flailed out like a windmill, trying to shock some volts into her attacker when her wrist was grabbed and twisted hard. She cried out and tried to twist her arms back to relieve the pressure, her first mistake. The guy behind her pinned her arms down with one arm around her slim frame and shoved a chemical soaked rag over her mouth and nose just as she inhaled to scream again.

She fought the darkness that tried to swallow her up and brought her knee up to waist level then slammed her foot down, heel first, behind her and felt bone crunch upon contact. Even so she felt the chemical induced high shutting down her senses. Using the leverage of the man's arm around her she brought both legs up and tried to rock him backwards. Instead she lost consciousness.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1:

Ah, lovely minions of mine! Kidding, but I do want to thank each and every one of you that have left feedback. As promised here's the next chapter in the long line for this one. Glad you're all enjoying it.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

If Keith Mars was an expert at anything it wasn't being a single parent. He had installed a GPS tracking device on his daughters car the day before he gave it to her as a gift. When she took off and said she was just going for a drive, he pulled up the site on his laptop and punched in a code, a password, and voila, he could see just where she was driving to. She'd found it a few months ago and though she'd pretended to understand his need to violate her privacy for his own well-being, she'd been hurt. He'd been hurt to see her hurt. He'd turned it off and she'd turned it back on, telling him in her own way that she did have an inkling as to why he felt compelled to keep track of her, especially after the whole Aaron Echolls thing.

A while back when he'd noticed her driving to Logan's more often than not he put a wireless tap on her cell phone. She'd figured it out and debugged it and left him a note telling him the car was one thing, her personal calls were another. He'd looked at it from her point of view and knew that if she'd tried to pull a stunt like that he'd have been angrier than hell. Instead of being upset at her for finding out about the tap, he was more relieved and more proud than he probably should have been that he had raised a street-smart young woman.

Due to both the instances she more often than not left him a note explaining to him why she went out, who she was with, where they were going and an estimated time of when she'd be back home.

So what did he do when he came home to a quiet house and no note? He immediately went to her room and peeked in on her. Because no matter how much she'd grown up and tried to convince him that she could take care of herself, she was still his little girl. But tonight was different. He could tell right off the bat. There was a sickening ball lodged in his gut that seemed to grow bigger as he let himself into their two bedroom apartment. Back-Up was normally curious enough to see who it was and he'd hear a welcoming bark as soon as he locked the door behind him.

Tonight there was no Back-Up. Keith frowned and quietly placed his keys back in his pocket, leaned down and removed the gun from his ankle holster. He moved stealthily down the hall, opening the doors of each room as he went. His room first, then the closet where they kept their winter coats, then the bathroom they shared reluctantly. As he neared Veronica's room he noticed her door was shut, which was not normally the case. When he was off on an assignment she'd leave her bedroom door open to hear him when he came in at all hours of the night.

Keith's breathing was shallowed and controlled as he leaned the side of his head against the door. The last thing he really wanted was to find his daughter in bed with someone. There were just some things his heart couldn't take and he really didn't want to leave his only daughter an orphan. When he heard no noise on the other side of the door he took a deep breath and turned the knob and gun poised at his side he shoved into the room, keeping his back to the wall, and sweeping his gaze along with his right hand, ready to discharge the bullets.

Instead he found an unmade bed and was walking over to it when a loud knock made him jump and almost caused him to fire off a random shot. Keith put his hands on his hips and his head down and took a few deep breaths before cursing under his breath and walking back through the apartment to the front door.

He peeked out the peep hole and recognized the teen as a girl who lived on the first floor of their building.

He opened the door and smiled. "Aren't you breaking curfew?"

The girl smiled and winked. "I turned 18 last month. Why, sherriff, you gonna arrest me?"

Keith laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I don't concern myself with enforcing bed times as much anymore."

The girl nodded and whistled shrilly. Keith winced at the high pitch and looked confused for a moment before something nudged his calf. He looked down to find Back-Up panting up at him. "Where-"

"He was just wondering around. I tried to call first but all I got was a busy signal. He wasn't far, just over there where the dumpsters hit the fence." She motioned with a hand over her shoulder.

Keith stepped aside for the dog to get past him into the house and he looked back up at the young girl. "Thanks, Lisa, really I appreciate it."

She smiled softly, making her look years younger than her makeup and birthdate implied and shrugged. "It's not a problem Mr. M. I'm just glad I found him before the evil landlord did."

Keith looked over his shoulder at the dog who made quick work of lapping up every last drop of water in his dish. "Well, again, thanks." The girl waved it off and turned to go and Keith stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He dropped his hand as she turned around again. "Did you happen to see Veronica leave?"

Lisa thought for a moment and shook her head. "Nope. I left here around 9 and didn't get back until about ten minutes ago."

Keith nodded. "Thanks, Lisa."

She smiled and turned around, loping down the steps to her apartment.

Keith shut and locked the door and turned around and stared at the dog sitting in the middle of the kitchen, staring right back at him. "Well now what, boy? Where'd the little lady run off to?"

He spent the next half hour looking for a note and calling her cell phone.

He changed into sweats and an old worn shirt of his and plopped down on the couch with a cup of coffee. He sat there, staring into space and rehearsing his dad speech that he'd punish her with when she walked in the door.

Minutes passed that seemed like hours and when the sun came up and the rays came through the window to spread across the carpet he was past angry. Something was wrong. He'd known it the minute he'd stepped foot in the house and now he'd had 2 hours to sit alone and think about all the possibilities.

He ran through what might have happened in his mind. Veronica had obviously gone to sleep since her bed was unmade and she made it every morning. Her car was still outside, so it was possible that someone had called and asked her to accompany them somewhere. But then why wouldn't she leave a note? Why wasn't she answering her cell phone? Why had Back-Up been let out? Something was really off with this whole situation.

Keith stood and went to the kitchen, grabbed the small address book they kept in the junk drawer beside the silverware and flipped the pages until he reached the F's. He picked up the phone to call Wallace at 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday morning and heard complete silence. He tapped his finger against the receiver button. Nothing. He remembered Lisa saying that the line had been busy when she'd tried to call about Back-Up. Cold fingers of dread followed down his spine and his breathing became choppier with every step he took to his front door and out to his car.

And that's how Keith Mars came to be standing in front of Sherriff Lamb early on a Saturday morning.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1 of 2:

Chapter 2: Part 1 of 2: 

Veronica woke with her face pressed into a musty old cloth, her face burried in rough cloth. She parted her lips on a moan and immediately regretted it when she inhaled the dust and grime under her right cheek. She fought the edges of darkness and managed to roll onto her back only to have her shoulder stopped by a dirt wall.

Veronica blinked her eyes open and slowly focussed on her surroundings.

The room wasn't any bigger than 5 by 5 and she tried to turn around to see behind her, looking for a door of some sort, and wasn't taken by surprise at the sharp stabbing pain in her neck. She rotated her head and was rewarded with a popping sound, of something snapping back in to place. She groaned as she pushed herself up to her knees and knelt there on the dirt floor with the dirty tarp beneath her.

She took a moment to calm down as her eyes darted wildly around the small space, looking for a way to escape. With each calming breath she started remember flashes of last night. Waking up and wondering where Back Up was. The struggle with her attacker. The black out right before she was obviously kidnapped. She felt a little relief with the thought that her dad would be home by now and he'd be worried and calling in the National Guard. She had enough faith in him that he would pull through.

As she tried to untie the knot of the rope that held her hands bound behind her back, she wondered if he'd get to her in time.

Keith paced the small area of carpet in the interogation room, waiting for Sherriff Lamb to come back in and tell him there was nothing he could do. He had known this would be a complete waste of time, but that law enforcement part of him knew he had to do something...just in case. Just in case he was right? Partially. Mostly because he knew that although Lamb liked to ignore pretty much everything he said to him, he was also a good guy at heart. Veronica had told him about getting caught with Duncan at the Manning's. He was hoping Lamb had enough of a heart to give him some help.

The door to the interogation room opened and Lamb walked over to the long table and propped a hip against it, the report that Keith had filed the second he walked into the station was loosely gripped in his fist.

"Now, let me get this straight." Lamb glanced down at the paper, his eyes moving along with the facts. "You came home and found the house empty. Your 18 year old daughter was gone, no note, her car still there, phone line cut, dog out loose."

Keith huffed out a breath and put his hands on his hips. "Don't patronize me, Sherriff. You know as well as I do that Veronica has made more than enough enemies to warrant at the very least a look into it."

Lamb held up a hand to halt any forthcoming tirade. "I can't do anything more than send a team over to your apartment. We can dust for prints, take a look at her car. As far as I can tell your daughter is a big girl, not to mention she's an adult now and from what I've seen can take care of herself. This," He said as he held up the missing persons report, "isn't even an act of kidnapping or abduction. She's 18 and you said yourself there was no sign of a struggle."

Keith exhaled noisily and stepped closer to where Lamb had perched himself on the edge of the table. "No, Sherriff. When any person over the legal age of adulthood is taken it's called snatched. By the books, it warrants a search team..."

"She hasn't been missing 24 hours, Mr. Mars." Lamb stood toe to toe with the former Sherriff. "24 hours is regulations to warrant a search team and even then when the individual is over the 'legal age of adulthood' it's a decision concerning the Sherriff, which would be me."

Keith paced away and lowered his head, fighting the urge to throttle Lamb with his bare hands. "Now," Lamb continued as if he had won Round 1, "you're the P.I., why don't you enlist the rest of the Scooby gang and go on your little ghost hunt."

Keith shook his head and walked out the door, then turned and marched back pointing his finger at him. "I swear to God, if anything has happened to Veronica I'll have you for this. Your badge, your title, your name. You better bend over and kiss your ass goodbye."

With that parting shot Keith Mars stormed out of the station, and hoped to God above Veronica was fairing better than him.

TBC...


End file.
